fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zemo: Squad Chi volume 1
Number 1-10 Nothing makes sense for the Chi-level power class people. Why Joel Pal? What does he do as a human and agent? He's worthless for impossible to be a Chi-level power. Really? Why can't Joel Pal stop? Why can't Joel Pal be defeated many times? What did he do the whole time? Joe's actually a chi for being a human. Can you imagine how impossible human can do a humanized way in too many ways to stop a mutant? He is not supposed to take a mutant down. He's the deadliest potential human agent who has far experiences to stop any mutants with his own methods beyond far power. He has no power. He's Olympic-level builder. His codename is Agent 32. He makes the Zemo fear of him. The Zemo wants to eliminate him, but he's caught by Morphenia's attention. She changes his life wholly. She also changes from his point of view of anti-mutant agenda to point of loving mutant agenda. Miss Corley a.k.a. Hot Black Orchids Agent is anti mutant agent who may be whether a mutant or human. She's scanned by the Hot Black Orchids Agency as a mutant. She has displayed no power ever since her childhood or so she thought. She has been hunting mutants for her life. Now her purpose is changed yet to come. Hard to believe, she joins the Zemo. She is seen by the Zemo with the hate. She shows a kindness to the Zemo and hopes the Zemo earn her trust yet to come. She's a Chi. She's unpredictable. Shay Nella Polisirton a.k.a. Cardinal may be a human. She has displayed no power. She was once a villain. She worked for King Thesaureus to become a deadly warrior. She was a Cardinal of the Mystic Realm. After the fallen Mystic Realm, she named herself a codename--Cardinal. She can not be trusted by the Zemo more than she already did. She tries to make the Zemo accept her for who she is. She is mysterious to the Zemo. She has powerful weapon--staff that already loses the mystical power. Hard to believe, she's a Chi. Ykarcena Chelley has no codename but put her first name--Ykarcena as a codename for awhile or so. She was the deadliest mystical being ruler--once named the Mystic Queen of the Mystic Realm. The Zemo feared her when she was Mystic Queen. After the fallen Mystic Realm, she may becomes a human after all. She has the weapon with her. She can not be a Chi, but she's really a Chi. Could she be a fierce fighter after all? What else she can do without the mystic powers? Cass Mann a.k.a. Idy may be a human after all ever since a rumor spreading that he's a human. He once met the Forest Master, the ruler of the Taverns. Taverns should kill him if he's a human. How did he make Taverns and Forest Master get along well with a human like him? He can not be a Chi, but is really a Chi. Somehow, he accidentically reveals to Ykarcena in front of herself after getting shot in the way by Hot Black Orchids Agent, the one who meant to shoot Volos. He tells her to keep secret with him of what she saw in him doing what he did. Yukona Chang a.k.a. Kuyona is definitely a human who works for the Xylumen and accepts her teammate and friend for being a mutant. She willingly gives herself a chance to trust more mutants like her teammate. Will they give her a kindness like he did to her? Why else would she be a Chi? She's been working as Xylumen and never corrupt herself by any kind of agency and the Zemo. She's a fierce fighter and experienced field agent. Dina Hannah Jenners Kesser a.k.a. Volos was once a human. She knows how it feels wanted to be a mutant. She is a mutant by an accident. Her dream comes true. But still, her dream becomes nightmare for what she did not expect things to be for her. She's a Volos. She can not collect things to return her back to original Hot Pink. Volos is fragile thing of the form what she died again and received from the power of Vortex made herself a Volos. She realizes that she needs to clean the mess future in the past of what she may able to get Hot Pink back even if she accomplished yet to come. She's a Chi. Surprsingly, she survives the Trizen Event and the Falco as well. Marie LeRema aka Yogalarus Leopard